


Let me tell you about hope

by Pwassonne



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: A 500-word feel-good story, in which a desperate magical girl meets a good-natured school idol.This was originally written for a French-language drabble tree, then translated.The title is an AKB0048 reference, to stay within the idol theme, and because I really had no better idea.





	Let me tell you about hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laisse-moi te parler d'espoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893727) by [Pwassonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne). 



**1.**

No one here knows Homura, so she can sneak anywhere unnoticed. Maybe, after a while, someone will wonder where that weird girl with the red glasses, hiding in the background, comes from. But until then, she stays, watching this group of girls dancing on stage.  
This is not the first time she comes to watch them. She found them while trying to stay away from Madoka. She had grown to think that her presence was doing more harm than good, and that the right ending may be the one from which she, Homura, was absent.   
She had to try everything.

**2.**

"I have to try everything" - was her thought when she found out she had failed once more. The right ending will therefore have to play out with her - but what will her part be?  
She was out of ideas, so she came back almost by chance. She feels tears welling up as she watches these nine girls fight to save what they love, just like herself. She wishes that none of them will ever be approached by Kyuubey. And above all, in spite of herself, she envies their freedom, their friendship, everything.  
"Why, still here, are you? The concert’s over!"

**3.**

The concert is over indeed, but she does not know where else to go. She beats herself up, she should be taking action right now. The girl who spoke is a member of the group. Homura knows her name: Nozomi.  
"Sorry. I'm going away," Homura says sharply.  
But the idol stands firmly in front of her.  
"Why the long face?" she asks with a smile. "Is our singing so bad?"  
Homura clenches her fists. How could Nozomi understand what her life is like? This girl whose dearest wish can be granted without magic, in Homura's place, what would she do?

**4.**

"What would you do if, in spite of all your efforts, you couldn't save what you hold dearest? If what you absolutely wanted to protect was drifting away a little farther every day?"  
Homura immediately regrets saying this. The girl needs to stay out of this.   
"Wow, that's a hard one... Wait a sec."  
Nozomi’s serious tone takes Homura by surprise.   
The idol produces a deck of cards out of nowhere. She shuffles them, pores over them, and her expression changes a few times. Then she goes back to smiling.  
"If I were you," she says, "I'd try something new."

**5.**

"Something new? I've done that before, and it didn't work. But thanks anyway, I guess."  
Nozomi is still smiling.  
"That's what we thought, too, when Honoka started the group to save the school. Then I understood, thanks to the cards. Sometimes, the craziest ideas can work, if you only give them a chance."  
If Madoka was to create an idol club at school, would she stop wanting to become a Puella Magi?  
It's impossible, of course, but Homura cannot repress a smile.  
Nozomi winks at her.  
"I know this is none of my business, but please don't give up, okay?"


End file.
